petit séjour en Russie entre amis
by misao maxwell
Summary: Après Hadès les chevaliers sont ramenés à la vie et Hyoga voulant faire découvrire son pays natal a Shun part en Russie en compagnie de Milo Camus Saga Shaka Mû DM et Shun


Titre : Petit Séjour en Russie entre amis[1]

Auteur :Misao

Base : Saint Seiya

Genre :YAOI, romence

Disclamer : 

Persos pas à moi T___T . J'ai beau économiser j'arrive toujours pas à me les payer T____T . J'essaierai de les rendre sans trop de dégâts mais bon on verra ça (^^ ça rime en plus) on sais jamais ce qui peu arriver *sourire un peu trop innocent pour être franc*(Misao :lol encore une rime  DM : irrécupérable cette gosse  Misao :^______^ moi aussi j'tadore An-ge-lo ! DM :grrrrrr)

Petit Séjour en Russie entre amis Chapitre 1 : arrivée à Moscou 

Après Hadès, tous les saints d'Athéna furent ramenés à la vie par les Dieux en signe de remerciement à la dévotion qu'ils ont démontré à l'égard de la Déesse demeurant maintenant parmi ses semblables. Ayant ainsi perdu sa bien aimée Seiyar sombra dans une grande dépression.

Quelques mois après leur retour sur terre, Hyoga décida de faire visiter son pays natal à Shun, son meilleur ami. Ils partirent donc pour la Russie accompagnés par 6 chevaliers d'or (Milo, Camus, Saga, Shaka, Mû et Death Mask). Après un long vol depuis Athènes nos 8 amis arrivèrent enfin à Moscou vers 22h30. 

« -Bon et bien il nous reste plus qu'a rejoindre notre hôtel^^ lança joyeusement le jeune Russe aux cheveux d'or.

-Haï répondirent joyeusement en cœur Milo et Shun.

-Et il est loin ce *#$#^$ d'hôtel ? demanda DM avec la délicatesse qui le caractérise

-Seulement à une demi heure de marche 

-Seulement ?! *#$ù$^$ Dans son froid de canard ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui mon cher Death Mask lui répondit ironiquement l'ex grand pope

-Grrrrrrr

-C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid brrrrr frissonna l'ancien chevalier du scorpion

-Ca va mieux maintenant ? lui demanda Camus après lui avoir passer sa veste sur ses épaules

-Ha ! arigato Camus-chan^^

-Et toi Shun ça va ? tu n'as pas trop froids ? lui demanda son ami aux cheveux d'or

-Un peu répondit timidement le jeune androgyne dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Tiens ! Ca ira mieux comme ça ^^ je ne veux surtout pas que tu attrape froid s'exclama le jeune Russe en passant sa veste sur les épaules de son ami imitant ainsi le geste de son maître.

-Arigato Hyoga-san répondit l'ex chevalier d'Andromède tandis que ses joues prenaient une adorable couleur rosée.

-*#$#^$ !! grogna DM tandis qu'il déposait sa veste sur les épaules du jeune tibétain avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant. Sinon tu vas être malade et si tu tombe malade ça nous ralentira et on pourra rien faire pendant notre séjour ici lâcha t'il presque aussitôt en guise d'explication »

Le jeune tibétain aux cheveux mauves ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la maladresse de son ami et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

«-Arigato Angello [2] susurra t'il à l'oreille de l'ancien chevalier du cancer dont le teint faisait à présent concurrence à la plus mur des tomates que vous pourrez trouver[3] »

En observant ses amis faire, Saga commençait à se demander comment il devait régir vis à vis du jeune Indou.

« -Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda celui-ci constatant qu'il le regardait avec insistance

-Euh…rien…je me demandais juste… T'as pas froid comme ça ?

-Non ça va je te remercie lui répondit-il avant de se rapproché de son ami tibétain pour faire un brin de causette. »

Le grecque le regardait pensivement parler et sourire à son ami lorsqu'il sentit une main amicale se posé sur son épaule.

« -T'en fait pas vieux…faut lui laisser un peu de temps c'est tout^^ le rassura l'ex chevalier du Scorpion

-Hnn…

-Et c'est de Shaka qu'on parle pas de DM ! Et puis comment rester froid face a un beau gosse comme toi ? [4]

-Miloooooooooo !

-T'en fait pas mon grand je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ^^

-Comme si personne s'en doutait

-… »

Milo ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir en souriant à son interlocuteur comme un gamin pris en faute.

« -On est arrivé^^ l'hôtel est juste après ce croisement ! les informa Hyoga

-#$^#ù  pas trop tôt ! grogna DM. »

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'hôtel et s'avancèrent devant la réception.

« -Bonsoir ! que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le réceptionniste

-Nous avions réservés 8 chambres au nom de Kido lui répondit l'ancien chevalier du cygne dans sa langue natale.

-Attendez je regarde……je suis navré mais nous n'avons aucune réservation au nom de Kido lui annonça le réceptionniste après avoir feuilleté son registre. 

-Vous êtes sûr ? s'étonna le jeune Russe.

-Hélas oui monsieur.

-Keskispasse ? demanda Milo à Hyoga ne comprenant pas un mot de Russe comme le reste du petit groupe

-#$^ #$ ! s'exclama DM après que Hyoga leur ai résumé la situation.

-Et il ne leur reste pas d'autre chambre ? demanda sagement le jeun Indou.

-Vous restes t'il des chambres ? demanda alors Hyoga au réceptionniste

-Euh……oui il me reste quatre chambres doubles[5]

-Il leur reste quatre chambre doubles traduisit le jeune Russe à ses amis.

-#$#^$ ! pas le choix on les prends grogna l'ancien chevalier du Cancer.

-Bien alors nous les prenons annonça Hyoga au réceptionniste.

-Très bien ! voici vos clefs !

-Merci.

-Pourrais-je savoir combien de temps ces messieurs comptent-ils séjourner à notre hôtel ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore

-Très bien bonne soirée messieurs.

-Merci vous de même. »

Les 8 amis fatigués par cette soirée décidèrent de ne pas s'éterniser plus longtemps et d'aller rejoindre leur chambre et il fut décidé de la répartition suivante : Camus et Milo partageraient la première chambre, Shun et Hyoga la seconde, DM et Mû la troisième et Shaka et Saga la cinquième.

A suivre…

Note de l'autrice :

Voilà fin du premier chapitre de ma première fic saint seiya. Alors ça vous à plus hein dites *yeux chibi à mort* Ca vous dirait pas de laisser une tite reviews ^^ ?

DM : pitoyable

Misao : oh ça va hein sinon on sait jamais ce qui pourrai arriver à ton p'tit Mû d'ailleur il à 

            L'air de bien s'entendre avec Shaka !

Saga : Ah non alors shaka il est à moi

Shaka : ah oui moi je suis avec mon Saga

M : et moi je veux être avec Angello

Misao : -____- c'est quoi ça une mutinerie ?

[1]hihi ca rime^^

    les golds : pitoyable

    Misao : je vous proute na !

    DM : c'est d'un distingué -___-

    Misao: ;p

[2] hihi re rime j'en profite pour remercié Deedo à qui j'ai emprunter ce prénom tu m'en veux pas dit ? ^^

[3]DM : vive la comparaison

    Misao : Oh ça va hein ! t'avais qu'as trouver mieux si t'es pas content Angello^^

    DM : grrrrr C'est Death Mask

    Misao : On y dira^^

[4]héhé rere rime^^

    DM : vraiment pitoyable

    Misao : p

    DM : -____-

[5] le hasard fait parfois très bien les choses ne?


End file.
